Seraphic High Chronicles
by ShinkuNoIto
Summary: A lil sister who is the leader of a skater group, that hates preps, attends Seraphic High again as a senior. This time she falls in love with a prep, can she hold her own ground aginst her own pride? Please R&R! *~UPDATED!!!!~*
1. Default Chapter

Seraphic High School: Prologue By: sailorstarwinter This is a Seraphic High Chronicle; I got this idea from reading different manga and listening to the song "Skater Boy". That's where I got this great idea to start a story on a girl Skater leader, who falls in love with a guy who is Prep. He doesn't tell her that he is prep because she hates preps. Though you tell me where there is such thing as a not enough love for some one for whom they are no matter what they do or say.  
  
I dream about something as true love, because to me it really does exist somewhere out there. So it is nice to think and keep that thought alive though my stories, that way it seems like a girl's fantasy. Which I think it is, personally to me this is what I think.  
  
Disclaimers: All characters of the Seraphic High Chronicles belong to me "sailorstarwinter". The plot also belongs to me. SO DO NOT THINK OF TAKING IT FROM ME AT ALL!  
  
Prologue: In a big two-story Japanese looking mansion lives the M-zac family. This family consists of three older brothers, a sister, and their father. Their mother died about three years ago from a car accident, it turned out to look like a hit and run. So their father raised them the best he could. It turned out that his daughter started to act more of a tomboy than a regular girl, but he had no objections because his daughter liked being that way.  
  
Upstairs two doors down, is Lucrezia Scarlet M-zac, the youngest child of the M-zac family and the only girl living in the household besides the maids. Across of her room is Ryo Apep M-zac, the third oldest brother to Lucrezia. The room next to his is Meis Naru M-zac the second oldest son of the M-zac family. The door in between Lucrezia's and Ryo's room is Senji Tenshin M-zac the eldest sibling of the four. Their, Tai M-zac, father's room is down the hallway and to the left.  
  
Tai M-zac works as the right hand man of his syndicate leader, he only home some times when he can be. Senji works at a huge computer corporation and is the manager of one of the branches. He also takes care of his younger siblings whenever his father isn't around. Meis works at a kendo dojo as a teacher and attends collage at Maru University, he loves kendo so he became a teacher for his love of the sport. Ryo attends collage at Nagumo University; he hardly at home. He also coaches the Seraphic High fencing, archery and basketball team. And Lucrezia is a senior at Seraphic High; the leader of her group and is known as an auto whiz. She is a member of the school's archery, fencing, and basketball team.  
  
Her alarm clock went off at 5:45 in the morning, on a Monday morning of September 25. A hand reached out from under the blanket in a fist and pounded the clock, "Shut up." A voice mumbled from under the cozy warm blanket.  
  
"Hey Lucrezia wake up.you got school today!" Ryo called out from her doorway, he was wearing a black muscle top and blue boxers.  
  
"Go away.I'm sleeping here." She mumbled sleepily from her bed. Ryo walked into her messy room full of bras and shirts on the floor.  
  
"Wake up before I drag you out of bed." Ryo said to her, "Come on it's the first day of school and you're a senior this year."  
  
"I don't care.just let me sleep." Lucrezia said pulling her blanket over her head, she really didn't want to get up at all. She never did like school at all; except for the fact that only her auto shop teacher liked her because she was the best student there was in the class.  
  
Ryo pulled the covers off of her reveling only a pair of short shorts and a sports bra. Lucrezia shivered slightly and reached around for her blanket but instead of her blanket she pulled her brother on top of her. Ryo was surprised at this movement of his sister, but he knew that she was sleeping so couldn't tell what was what. He shook his head and gently pulled her out of bed.  
  
"I don't know what you would do with out us some times."Ryo said quietly to himself as he carried her to her bathroom and put her in the tub. He turned on the shower; the water was warm when it hit her.  
  
"EEK!" She screamed at the water hit her, "Ryo.turn the shower off!" "Well your up now aren't you?" Ryo smirked and turned the shower off, quickly he stopped smiling when he came face to face with a very pissed off and drenched Lucrezia. He was blushing slightly at the sight of his sister's wet clothes clinging to her.  
  
"You are so not telling anyone about this Ryo.before I tell your secrets." She exclaimed and grabbed the towel from his hands. Lucrezia blushing slightly, because her clothes were clinging to her and Ryo was looking at her directly.  
  
"Okay.you got me there.I'm not saying a thing." Ryo said smirking at her still blushing and kissed her cheek before he left, "Now hurry up and get ready for school sis."  
  
"Yea.know you don't need to tell me again." She said tossing the towel onto her bed and grabbed a pair of black baggy pants with a blue dragon shirt that was a little bit too big for her.  
  
She turned on her stereo to her favorite CD of a mix of techno and digital. Half raving and half getting ready for school was pretty amusing for most to watch. Turning the stereo off, she grabbed a black backpack from the side of the closet and walked out her room. Running her hands long the walls as she walked down the hallway passing some of the maids.  
  
"Good morning Miss. Lucrezia." The maids said to her as she passed by them. She never did open up to any one else but Ryo and her father. To every one else around her she was a cold-hearted girl with no emotions. Those in her group that where very close to her knew of her true emotions that no one thought was there in her.  
  
"Morning.guys." She told her brothers, when she entered their big kitchen. They all nodded to her when she entered, Ryo was reading the newspaper while Senji was busy at the table reading one of his old chemistry books and Meis was busy looking over his notes for class.  
  
"Well. look who's up for the first day back to school after a long summer eh?" Meis said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh.just hush up Meis." She said coldly to him as she grabbed an apple from the counter.  
  
"Touchy.aren't we today." Senji said not looking up from his book. Lucrezia just ignored their remarks about her attitude. Ryo didn't say anything about their remarks about their sister's appearance.  
  
They all heard a loud slam of the front door; Senji shook his head as he saw that his sister forgot her backpack. Ryo walked over to where she left her bag and picked it up.  
  
"She really needs to chill.father should really do something about her temper." Senji said sighing, "Though I did wish she did open up to us more."  
  
Ryo walked out the front door and onto the porch to where she sat on the chair eating the apple. He placed her bag next to her skateboard that stood near the chair; Ryo shook he's head in a guilty manner. Only she opened up to him and father, but not to Meis or Senji.  
  
"You almost forgot you bag Lucrezia." Ryo said running his hand though his hair. "Thanks for bringing it Ryo." She said and tossed the core of the apple into the wastebasket next to her, "I'm leaving now, I might be a tad bit late home today."  
  
"Okay.Lucrezia.why don't you open up to any one anymore?" Ryo asked her as she slung her bag over her shoulders. Lucrezia just ignored the question and skated down the driveway towards the school.  
  
Ryo just stood their watching her leave, "What happened to our cheerful sister?" He only knew so little about his sister, but never knew why she was so cold hearted. Walking out of the front door was Senji he felt a bit sadden by what happened this morning.  
  
"I have no idea Ryo, she just got further away from us." Senji said quietly as he stood there on the porch watching her leave.  
  
"Dad seems a bit troubled about something lately, I think it has to do with Lucrezia." Ryo said sighing. Their father never told them anything about anything, only the things that really mattered.  
  
"You might just be right about that Ryo.I hope it is nothing too serious." Senji said with a bit of sadness in it. Although his sister didn't open up to him as much anymore he felt responsible to take care of her more than anything. She was his and his brother's precious gift from their mother.  
  
"She reminds me of mother." Ryo said as he leaned on the balcony of the porch. Senji patted his shoulder and smiled, knowing that it was their sister that kept their family together instead of tearing it apart. 


	2. Chapter One: Scarlet Angel

Seraphic High School Chapter One: The Scarlet Angel  
  
By: sailorstarwinter  
  
This is the first chapter of the Seraphic High Chronicles. I do hope you enjoy the rest of the chapters as the come along. I would like to say that I have spent countless hours on improving the story as I write, besides doing my godforsaken homework. But sooner or later you'll come to love the S.H.S (Seraphic High School) crew.  
  
I would like to thank all my friends, without them this story would not be here. So I thank them deeply with all my heart, it is nice to have them supporting me in any way that is possible. Such as giving me ideas to add to the newly developed chronicles of S.H.S crew that I wrote a long time ago. It is my pleasure to write stories such as these because I enjoy doing this. Writing is my passion, besides I have way to many ideas for this newly developed chronicles that I have in store for all of you to read! Have fun!  
  
Disclaimer: All characters and plot belong to sailorstarwinter. You cannot take them with out permission to do so. Thank you very much.  
  
~*~*~ "She reminds me of mother." Ryo said as he leaned on the balcony of the house porch. Senji patted his shoulder and smiled, it was their sister that kept them together instead of tearing each other apart  
  
~*~*~  
  
Chapter One: Scarlet Angel  
  
Skating down the sidewalk on her skateboard towards the school, Lucrezia had a lot of things on her mind the last thing she needed right now on a stupid Monday on the first day of school was a fight breaking out in her group.  
  
'I just hope they don't fight today.at least just for today would be nice.' She thought to herself as she did a 360 front nose grind on the school's railing entrance of the Wood Shop ramp. Then flipped her board as she jumped off the railing, she landed with a thump.  
  
She skated around the corner towards the unused auto shop parking lot where her group would be found. As the leader of the group, what ever she said to them became a rule to them all. Only those close to her in her group knew that she was a girl not a guy. They all called her Scarlet or M- zac. Never by her first name, it was only used when she was at home.  
  
Everyone in her skating gang was there and accounted for, all twenty- nine of them counting herself. They all stopped skating when they saw her do a front sideboard flip in mid-air going down the stairs.  
  
"Whoa.boss, you must have been practicing during the summer." One of her members said stunned.  
  
"Yea.now.back to work you, make sure no one comes in our territory." She said, "And that's an order."  
  
"Got it boss, what ever you say." A tall black haired green-eyed guy said saluting to her. She nodded to him as she tossed her bag onto the bench that stood inside the old baseball field dugout.  
  
"Scarlet, good to see you boss!" Another one of her group members shouted from the back.  
  
She whistled two sharp notes, "Okay I know your all so very glad to see me, but lets get down to business." There where mummers going about the group as she talked, soon they heard a scream come from not too far where their territory was.  
  
"God damnit.Toshiro.Nia go scout ahead see who it is!" She yelled out commands to her group. Two members from the group nodded and left running silently way towards where the scream was heard.  
  
"Okay.gang.you know what to do." Lucrezia said coolly in her voice let's move on out, "The rest of you stay here and keep an eye out here."  
  
About ten members skated out of their territory with Lucrezia in the lead; they turned the corner and saw the Skates gang. The leader of the Skates Gang was none other than her ex-boyfriend from three years ago.  
  
"Well..if it isn't the Skaters." The leader of the Skates gang said icily. He had short jet-black hair and amber brown eyes; he wore a pair of faded blue jeans and a black shirt.  
  
"Damn you Kori!" She yelled, "Your not to be here!" "Scarlet.it's been a long time." He said grinning at her. She ignored him; looking in back of him she counted only five of his members. Talking to herself mentally she noticed one of her gang members struggling to get away.  
  
'Damnit.they got Maru.' She told herself, seeing the chestnut haired girl being held by one of Kori's members. Lucrezia saw Nia and Toshiro where behind the gang, she grinded slightly at her advantage. Grateful for her quick thinking of sending them ahead, gave her the advantage.  
  
"What are you doing here Kori?" She asked him calmly, "This isn't your school." Kori laughed at her comment, they all stared at him wondering what was so funny about the present situation that was happening. Even Lucrezia was dumbstruck at his action when she asked him. "Ah.I'm glad you asked Scarlet.I am here for a little payback!" He said smiling a bit, "And I think this one will be just fine."  
  
Kori told them as he ran his hand along Maru's legs, this set Lucrezia ablaze. She hated when some one dared to challenge her authority by taking one of her members. The last time some one tried that got them selves in the hospital for a month and a half, couldn't even move out of the bed.  
  
"You're really pushing your life span Kori." She growled, holding out her hand to the side keeping her group from running over there and ripping them apart. Lucrezia had this thing about reputation, pride and honor in what she did. Her Skater group respected that, cause they had the same values as she.  
  
"Hey.lay off of the boss.you." a guy said then fell to his knees from being hit in his back. Letting go of Maru, the girl ran towards Lucrezia and hid behind her.  
  
"M-zac.they tried to use me to lure you out!" Maru said and stuck her tongue out at Kori. Kori glared at Lucrezia, he did not want to loose against his ex especially after three years ago in the incident.  
  
Lucrezia patted the girl, "Sessho.take Maru back to the gang.the rest stay with me, there is a bit of business to attend to." A sixteen-year-old guy with short brown hair and hazel brown eyes nodded and grabbed Maru as she got on the spare skateboard. Maru jumped onto the board and skated away with him, with a tint of worry in her eyes for her leader.  
  
"Now.Kori.we'll settle this once and for all." She said with hint of venom in her voice. Lucrezia was already pissed off at him for trying to use one of her members to lure her out.  
  
"Scarlet lets talk this over." Kori said, he dared not call her by her first name; he knew what she would do to those who did well they had no hopes of escaping her wrath. Besides he saw many perish at her wrath, Kori certainly didn't want that to happen to him.  
  
"Feh.the talking is done already.now lets settle this over a K- Fight!" She said with confidence, "Or are you afraid to challenge me.Kori?"  
  
Kori's gang started at him, wondering if he was scared of challenging the top leader of Seraphic High, they knew that Scarlet was a girl and was Kori's ex-girlfriend after a incident that happened a long time ago. But the catch was that Lucrezia never knew why Kori broke up with her, he never told her the reason why at all.  
  
"Oh.a K-Fight!!!" A voice from a blonde haired girl yelled through a microphone, with the school news cast right behind the announcer.  
  
"Yeash.every time there's a K-Fight they get footage of it.ah what the heck already!" She exclaimed, and then turned her attention to Kori who seemed shocked at what she said about a K-Fight.  
  
"You would fight.me.Scarlet." Kori said sadly, he knew that now was not the time to tell her that he loves her still yet. He knew how she was when it came down to a fight so he had no choice but to fight her.  
  
"Well.I would like to do this while I'm still young Kori!" she yelled at him as one of her group members handed her wooden kanata. She swung it around a few times for a warm-up.  
  
"This is live from the Seraphic High Parking lot this morning!" The blonde haired announcer said looking into the camera, "For all of you who don't know what K-Fight stands for."  
  
"Kinko.that means Street Fight!" The newscast shouted along with some cheerleaders. Both groups sweat dropped at the sight of this, they both where thinking that the whole newscast was going a bit overboard.  
  
"The notorious Seraphic High Skater leader and the Kenjo High Skates leader are battling each other!" The announcer yelled in to the microphone once more.  
  
Both leaders got into their fight positions, leaving every one around them in suspense. The two of them knew how well the other fought, so that gained each of them an advantage.  
  
"K-Fight established! Alright GO!!!" The announcer yelled to them. Started to charge at each other with full speed.  
  
To be continued.. 


	3. Chapter Two: When Two Hearts Collide

Seraphic High School Chapter Two: When Two Hearts Collide.  
  
By: sailorstarwinter  
  
This is the second chapter of S.H.S, I have worked hard and long on the first two parts of the story. I do hope you are enjoying this fic that I am working hard and long on to make. Though it does take me a while to get it done, that is because of my schoolwork and my other fics that I am updating. But I can assure you that I will finish this fic with all my heart! I have been currently listening to different types of songs to help me with the whole plot and story line (including the battle scene!).  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: All characters and plot belong to sailorstarwinter. You cannot take them with out permission to do so. Thank you very much.  
  
~*~ "K-Fight established! Alright GO!!!" The announcer yelled to them. Started to charge at each other with full speed.  
  
Chapter Two: When Two Hearts Collide.  
  
Lucrezia held her kanata out as she ran towards him, she held a serious look on her face but the only thing going on in her mind was that she would make him regret leaving her three years ago. There was only one thing holding her back from going all out on him...her love for him. Despite everything that happened during the past three years, she still loved him even though he left her.  
  
"Long time champion.Scarlet Angel is making her first attempt of attack!" The announcer said excitedly as every one though out the whole school watched the television monitors around the school campus.  
  
"Scarlet I don't want to fight you." Kori said tightly clenching his brass knuckles on his right fist. His eyes held sorrow in them; despite the things he said to her he knew it was useless to even stop her. He loved her too much to even fight her; he didn't want to harm her. But he knew that she would not go easy on him for what happened three years ago.  
  
"Ryaaaa!" She slammed the side of her kanata into his gut, "Talking won't get us any where Kori!"  
  
"Kori Nakato is down! He is the first one to go down!" The announcer yelled into the microphone. He slid to the ground resting on one knee holding the place where she hit him. Kori winced a bit; when he looked up he saw that she slid backwards watching him.  
  
'She's willing to fight.me.but why.now?' He thought to himself as he started to stand up slowly. Kori charged at her flying fists at her as she used her kanata to counteract his attacks at her.  
  
"The Scarlet Angel is now on the defense.seems like this is a all out battle!"  
  
Both gang members watched in suspense for which leader would walk away in victory. They all cared for their leaders, but never knew why they would fight each other. Only the one's very close to them knew the true reason why, like Shingo from Kori's group and Syao from Lucrezia's group.  
  
"You'll pay for what you put me through.Kori." She growled at him as they exchanged attacks to each other. Both fell to their knees from getting hit by the attacks, Kori stood up first and turning to look at her.  
  
'This is what happens when two hearts collide.with one another.' Syao and Shingo thought to themselves as they watched Scarlet intensely. Lucrezia stood back up slowly her gaze looking downward at the floor. Kori watched her, no matter how much he wanted to run over to her and check if she was okay but the only thing holding him back was her feelings towards him at this very moment.  
  
"This all out K-Fight between the two leaders! This is the most amazing fight since the Scarlet Angel went up against Tenko Ayako!" The announcer said amazed by the fight that was happening this morning.  
  
"Common Scarlet! Take him down!" They called out, to her cheering her on to do win this victory.  
  
'I would guys, if only it was that easy to do, if only.I still didn't love him.so much.' She thought to herself as she heard their cheers. But a plan formed in her mind as she battled with her self-conscious. She needed to make it seem like a draw, no mater what that was her objective now.  
  
'Her.hair.those eyes.so lovely.I wish we didn't have to fight each other.' Kori thought to himself as he gazed at her. Although he didn't want to admit it to his group when even they asked him if he missed Lucrezia, but he did miss her so very badly. She was the one that put a sparkle in his life; it was always her that made him seem at peace.  
  
"Ryaaaa.!" She cried out as she ran towards him swinging her kanata around at him trying to knock him down, but he pared everything. It was like a hit for a hit, a block for a block.  
  
Just then with one single blow at the same time from both of them, knocked them to the ground neither of them moved to get up at all. Everyone was stunned in complete silence at what just happened. "Both opponents are not moving.could this be a DRAW folks?" The announcer said in a hushed tone. All around the school, every one was looking at the TV monitor in suspense. They watched intensely as none moved what so ever to get up, Syao quickly ran to Scarlet to check on her while Shingo did the same for Kori.  
  
"Lucrezia.are you okay?" Syao asked quietly as he checked on her, but got no response from his leader.  
  
Shingo checked on Kori, "Hey.Kori.you okay?"  
  
"I-is.Lucrezia.o-okay?" Kori asked in a low whisper to Shingo. Shingo did not know what to say to her leader. Looking to Syao she mouthed to him that he was very heavily damaged and wanted to know how Scarlet was.  
  
Syao mouthed back to Shingo that Lucrezia was out cold for the moment and was heavily battered up from an earlier fight on her way to school. Shingo looked back to Kori and sighed, she knew it would not be easy to tell him at all.  
  
"Kori.she's out cold.both of your attacks cancelled each other out and blasted you both with heavy damage." Shingo said in a whisper, making it look like he was out cold.  
  
"Were all in suspense as one member from each side checks on them." The announcer said watching them.  
  
Syao walked up to the announcer and whispered to her that it's a draw, both opponents where out cold. The announcer nodded understanding what just happened to them. Syao then walked back to his group with a satisfied look on his face.  
  
"From a announcement from a member from the S.H Skaters group this match has been declared a DRAW folks!"  
  
Both sides carried their leader back to their place...for Lucrezia she was carried back by Syao. While two guys had to help Shingo with Kori so they could get back to their school campus.  
  
'Lucrezia.you shouldn't have taken a challenge up with him after that fight earlier this morning.' Syao thought to himself as he carried her back to their territory of the school's campus. He loved Lucrezia like a sister; he once had a sister long ago before she died in a car crash with his mother.  
  
"Lucrezia." Syao said quietly as he walked, while everyone else was ahead of him, "Why.do you continue to fight.even now?"  
  
To be continued. 


	4. Chapter Three: Glass HeartA Confession P...

Seraphic High School Chapter Three: Glass Heart.A Confession (Part One)  
  
By: sailorstarwinter  
  
This is the third chapter of S.H.S.wow.I never thought I would write this fic so fast. I never planned it to go by this quickly, but I would like to thank those that read this and leave reviews. It is utmost kind of those of you that do leave reviews to me, it means a lot to me. Thank you so very much!  
  
S.H.S cast have been very wonderful, all the characters in this story are modeled after those that I know in my life (they really are modeled after my friends.ect.) I want to thank them, for letting me write a fic with them in it. Without them none of the S.H.S cast would even be here and be so memorable! Keep reading for more of the S.H.S Cast appearances with some occasional new cast members coming in later!  
  
~*~ 'Lucrezia.you shouldn't have taken a challenge up with him after that fight earlier this morning.' Syao thought to himself as he carried her back to their territory of the school's campus. He loved Lucrezia like a sister; he once had a sister long ago before she died in a car crash with his mother.  
  
"Lucrezia." Syao said quietly as he walked, while everyone else was ahead of him, "Why.do you continue to fight.even now?" ~*~ Chapter Three: Glass Heart.A Confession (Part One)  
  
Before Syao reached the gang's Lucrezia regained consciousness, he quickly put her down on so she could stand. She nodded a thanks to Syao then just stood there looking back at where they came from. He just watched her silently so as not to disturb her thoughts.  
  
'Kori.' She thought in her mind 'I'm sorry I didn't want to hurt you.'  
  
"Lucrezia are you feeling okay?" Syao asked her, he was concerned from the time she awoken.  
  
"Yes.I'm fine.Syao do you think what I'm doing is wrong?" She asked him with a hit of worry in her voice. She didn't know what she was doing anymore, especially after what happened earlier. Lucrezia told herself along time ago that she would never fall in love with Kori again.but now after seeing him after three long years, she was falling in love with him all over again despite what she told herself all those years ago.  
  
"No, Lucrezia I do not think what you are doing is wrong." He said calmly, "But why do you continue to fight?" Syao wanted to know, what she was doing to herself. Because it seemed like she was hurting herself in some way, so he needed to know what she was doing and why.  
  
"I won't tell you why.to the question right now.but you'll know soon." She said and walked in the direction of the gang, "Come now.Syao every one is waiting for us."  
  
Syao just watched her walk down the sidewalk to their territory, he was stunned at what just happened and ran to catch up with her. Lucrezia just kept walking towards her group's territory; she knew that Syao was walking right in back of her.  
  
Sing for me farewell  
  
That sweet sound Of the past days It always remember me  
  
The life of love Beloveds of my heart Oh happy, you my soul Sing slowly.  
  
Strengthen your lyre and sing The hymn of death The sky opens to us They fly to the ray  
  
The life of love Beloveds of my heart Oh happy, you my soul  
  
Sing farewell.*  
  
When they arrived back at the old unused parking lot of the school's auto shop class, everyone was waiting for their leader to come back and hear the news. Sessho was standing next to Maru when they saw her enter their territory.  
  
"Scarlet!" They all exclaimed as she entered the lot. Every one saw that she had a few scratches on her arm and on her cheek, when she turned to look at them they went silent to hear what she had to say.  
  
"Every one I order to you to all stay away from the Kenjo High territories, for the time being." She announced to her gang, "I don't want to hear any of you disobeying my orders!"  
  
"Right boss.don't worry we won't!" They all shouted together. She nodded and then headed to the dugout to sit in and think while every one else started to mount up on their skateboards riding around the territory doing tricks. As she sat down on the bench she looked out at the green grassy field, she wondered if Kori felt the same way about her. Syao stood at the entrance of the dugout as if keeping watch for her. Lucrezia pondered if she should tell Syao what she was going through right now.  
  
~*~ Meanwhile, at the Kenjo High School campus in the old auto shop shed, Kori was busy tending to his wounds. His mind was full of images of his past with Lucrezia; he could not get them out of his mind even if he wanted to.  
  
"Kori you okay?" Shingo asked him while he was busy bandaging his wound on his upper right arm. She was worried from the time Lucrezia declared a K-Fight with him. Shingo was not a weak girl to begin with, although she didn't look that strong.her looks made it deceiving for her.  
  
"Shingo.do you think she will understand why I left her?" He asked without looking up at his friend. Kori thought about this many times to himself and wondered if Lucrezia would ever forgive him. He closed his eyes remembering of what happened three years ago; since then he never thought of that fateful day.  
  
~*~ Flashback~*~ "Kori where are you going?!" Lucrezia called out on the pouch of her house. She watched as he ran out into the pouring rain, and then followed him with her tight leather black miniskirt and white shirt clinging to her as she ran.  
  
"Lucrezia go back!" Kori yelled at her, when he saw that she was running after him, as tears slid down his face. He hoped that she would understand what he meant from what he said.  
  
"Kori.did I do something wrong?" She shouted at his running figure through the rain. She was completely soaked wet from the down pouring rain, and was not aware that six dark figures surrounded her.  
  
Just then she screamed as an arm grabbed her around the waist firmly, Kori turned to look and saw that a guy and five other guys surrounding her holding knives in their hands were holding Lucrezia.  
  
'What have I done?!' He thought to himself as he ran back towards her, 'I'll never forgive myself if any harm comes to her.'  
  
'Kori.I'm sorry.' she thought to herself as she was slashed on her arms and legs. She was thrown to the ground in a small puddle of rainwater, Lucrezia did not move the only thing that you could tell that she was alive was her shallow breathing.  
  
Kori saw what happened to her, he got so pissed that he punched the guy in the back with is brass knuckles making the guy holding Lucrezia let go of her. He kneeled down her side to check if she was still alive, finding her pulse slightly strong but not so weak either. Turning to the other guys, he death glared at them one thing ran though is mind: you just got yourself a death wish for picking on my girl.  
  
Like in a dream we once had, We traveled the sandy country. From behind your shoulder, I watch the horizon.  
  
I heard the long, distant song Of two too-quiet stars. It's song of life Which fades out then is reborn.  
  
Always, always So that we'll never forget The sadness of the wind and The birds and the sky So that we'll never forget  
  
Looking back only once On the morning of your journey's end, I meet my reflection in your eyes For the first time.  
  
At the bottom of transparent consciousness, The moment our fingers entwine, Softly, softly touching, Drawing a map of the distant universe.  
  
Always, Always So we can love each other, So that we'll never forget The sadness of the wind And the birds and the sky,  
  
We start our journey. **  
  
Kori charged at the remaining men left, blocking and punching was all that could be seen. He was fast and accurate with every single attack and counterattack, not a single punch could get near him. Soon all six bodies of the men, that attacked Lucrezia where lying on the ground knocked out.  
  
"Lucrezia.wake up." Kori gently lifted her body up, but he got no response back from her. Gently picking her up he started running towards the hospital that was only three blocks away. All he could think about was just her nothing more than that.  
  
~*~End Of Flashback~  
  
"Shingo.it was my fault that night she got hurt.but she said that it wasn't." Kori said to his friend, his eyes were closed as he leaned against the back of his chair. Shingo knew what happened back then, because she remembered that very night she was out on a date with Jin and her cell phone went off during their dinner at a fancy restaurant. That's when she found out that Lucrezia was in the hospital in the emergency room.  
  
~*~ Lucrezia was busy thinking to herself, which led her back to her past.three years ago. When she was the happiest girl alive, going out the guy she loved and would sacrifice her life just to save him; but one day that shattered before her very eyes.  
  
Syao watched as Lucrezia just sat there motionless, he knew that something would happen not now but soon; since she saw Kori again.the one man that she loves more than her own life.  
  
"Syao.I am going to start a revolution.here." Lucrezia said with her eyes closed. She waited for a reply from her friend with absolute control of her emotions; over the whole summer she has been thinking about starting a revolution.  
  
"A r-revolution.but why?" Syao asked her, quite baffled by her sudden decision of starting a revolution, "And when?"  
  
"There are reasons.it will be soon.Syao.soon." She said coolly, as if her voice could freeze anyone that moment. She started to remember the day; three years ago, when she vowed to bring about a revolution.one that would make all quake in their shoes.  
  
~*~ Flashback~*~ Lucrezia woke up, the first thing she felt was someone's warm hand holding hers turning her head to the side to see who it was she gasped.it was Kori Shinra, her boyfriend. She found him asleep leaning on the bed holding her hand, quietly she sighed to herself.  
  
"Where.am I?" She whispered quietly to herself. Taking a look around, she saw wires hooked up to a monitor from herself.  
  
Just then Kori woke up, taking a glimpse he saw that his girlfriend was up and most confused. He stood up and sat on the side of the bed gently so as not to scare her. She smiled at him when she saw him sitting there; Kori smiled back and tightly held her hand.  
  
"Kori.where the heck.am I?" She asked him rubbing her temples, "God damn.I feel like I got hit by a damn 500 pound truck."  
  
"Your in the hospital." He said and kissed her hand, "Thank goodness the doctors were able to tend to you fast enough so you would live."  
  
"Kori.I have a confession to make." She said softly as she was looking at him. He nodded for her to continue, Lucrezia wasn't sure if she should tell him what she wanted to tell him.  
  
"I.I want to bring about a revolution." She said with embers burning in her eyes, one could say that no one was to trifle with her. Kori was stunned at what his girlfriend just said and was just speechless at the very moment.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
* Song from the Anime "Noir" Canta Per Me  
  
** Song Akino Niii called "Wind, Birds, and Sky - Reincarnation" from Record of Lodoss War 


	5. Chapter Four: Glass HeartA Confession P...

Seraphic High School Chapter Four: Glass Heart.A Confession (Part Two)  
  
By: sailorstarwinter  
  
Wow.this is like the fourth chapter of my fic here; I never expected to write this fic so fast at all. I must be getting the best out of this fic, I never expected for myself to get so caught up in it. But hey, if you like the S.H.S crew just as much as I do you'll love it; even as I the writer love it as well.  
  
This is Part Two of "Glass Heart.A Confession". I decided to put this chapter in two parts, because it relates to Lucrezia's past that happened three years ago with her boyfriend. I hope you enjoy the second part of "Glass Heart.A Confession". Do tell me what you think when you submit your reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: All characters and plot belong to sailorstarwinter. You cannot take them with out permission to do so. Thank you very much. ~*~ Your in the hospital." He said and kissed her hand, "Thank goodness the doctors were able to tend to you fast enough so you would live."  
  
"Kori.I have a confession to make." She said softly as she was looking at him. He nodded for her to continue, Lucrezia wasn't sure if she should tell him what she wanted to tell him.  
  
"I.I want to bring about a revolution." She said with embers burning in her eyes, one could say that no one was to trifle with her. Kori was stunned at what his girlfriend just said and was just speechless at the very moment.  
  
~*~ Chapter Four: Glass Heart.A Confession (Part Two)  
  
Kori just sat there staring at her; he was hoping that what he was hearing from her wasn't true that she would bring about a revolution. Lucrezia knew very well that her boyfriend would want to know why and where.  
  
"At Seraphic High.I have reasons why.but I want to know what you think." She said softly as she squeezed his hand to reassure him, all she wanted was an answer from him.  
  
"A.revolution.at Seraphic." He whispered quietly, "That is interesting.but Lucrezia.no."  
  
"Why do you not approve?" Lucrezia asked him, she wanted to know why he was disagreeing with her for once. She knew that he was acting strange lately, but this marks something big to her.  
  
'She knows me too well.how am I ever going to tell her this?' Kori thought to himself, 'I cannot believe she ran after me.but.I must tell her this."  
  
"Kori-kun, what's wrong?" Lucrezia asked, "With my wanting to set a revolution in Seraphic?"  
  
"Lucrezia.I.need you to understand what I am about to tell you okay?" He said gently but firmly so she would listen closely. She nodded understanding what he meant by for her to listen.  
  
"Okay.what is it you need to tell me?" she asked him curiously at what was so important that he had to tell her. Kori knew that this wouldn't be easy for both of them once he told her.  
  
"I feel that we need to have some time away from each other." He told her not even bothering to look up at her. Lucrezia on the other hand could not believe what she just heard from him. It was taking her quite some time to register what he just told her in her mind.  
  
"YOU THINK THAT BREAKING UP WITH ME IS GOING TO SOLVE THIS!" She screamed, practically this raised her blood pressure over its normal rate.  
  
"Calm down.your blood pressure is going dangerously high Lucrezia." He said trying to clam her down as much as possible.  
  
"I CAN'T CALM DOWN!" She screamed at him, "YOU THINK THAT I WOULD UNDERSTAND THIS.WELL I DON'T!"  
  
Kori knew if he didn't calm her down soon the doctors would have to put her to sleep. Then eventually she'll wake up again with a whole lot of screaming and a lot of tantrums. He also knew that her brothers would find him and teach him a lesson if she let them.  
  
"Please.just calm down before the doctors come Lucrezia." He said with a little bit of force in his voice. She just sat there in the bed glaring at him as if it could kill him.  
  
"I WILL NOT!" She screamed at him again her heart just shattered into a thousand pieces like glass, right when the doctors came in trying to bring her blood pressure down to its normal rate, "GET OUT."  
  
Kori watched at the doctors injected a sleeping shot into her. Lucrezia started to feel dizzy and tired all of a sudden. She wanted to throw a punch at him so bad but couldn't.  
  
"JUST GET O-out.." She dozed off to sleep, the sleeping shot kicked in her system fast. The monitor started bringing her blood pressure numbers down and her heart rate back to normal. Kori sighed and walked out of the room with his head cast downward as he walked out of the hospital into the down pouring rain.  
  
~*~ End Of Flashback~*~  
  
Lucrezia opened her eyes, ran her fingers though her hair, 'Why.why can't I just forget about the past already?' she thought to herself shaking her head in a disapproving matter.  
  
"Lucrezia.if you want to go ahead with this plan.then I shall go along with it." Syao said as he watched the others doing tricks on their skateboards. She sat there in complete silence deep in thought.  
  
She let her hand rest on her chest feeling her heartbeat, but to her it was not there anymore.ever since three years ago it was not there, it shattered into a thousand pieces like glass.  
  
"Good.then.it's settled three days from today the whole gang will have a meeting at the usual place." She said as she stood up, her icy blue eyes sparkled, and tapped her cheek. The wind blew her waist long black hair with blue and silver highlighted streaks tied into a loose ponytail.  
  
"I'll tell the others." Syao said, but before he could finish his sentence a commotion was heard at the front of the territory. Lucrezia gestured to him to go and check it out.  
  
~*~ A guy with short dark brown hair and piercing emerald-blue eyes stood in front of the Skater Territory, but he did not know about any of the territories (AN: this guy is a new student.okay).  
  
"Look.I asked you to move out of my way!" The emerald-blue eyed guy said yelling at two guys standing in front of the territory.  
  
"You have to go around.you can't come through this way." A brown- eyed guy said glaring at the emerald-blue eyed guy, "Go the other way!"  
  
"This is the shortest route to the auto shop building!" the emerald- blue eyed guy yelled.  
  
"What's going on here?" Syao asked as he walked up to the scene, he looked at the guy standing in front of the two guards. Then he understood what was taking place, shaking his head he sighed.  
  
'Lucrezia isn't going to like this one bit.especially after the K- fight with Kori.' Syao thought to himself. "Kyo, take him to see.M-zac." Syao said to the black haired green- eyed guy standing next to him.  
  
To be continued. 


	6. Chapter Five: Auto Classwith the Hottie!...

Seraphic High School Chapter Five: Auto Class.with the Hottie! (Part One)  
  
By: sailorstarwinter  
  
Here is the fifth chapter of Seraphic High School (S.H.S). This is one fast pacing story that I have ever wrote before! I'm glad that you all like the S.H.S Cast and you find it almost similar to your own lives. It makes me happy to hear that you, all love it! I want to thank all of you that have been leaving reviews for me, it means a lot to me.  
  
Yes.I got the "K-Fight System" from Real About High School to kick it up a bit, it would seem boring if I didn't put it in there. So the "K- Fight System" does not belong to me but to the creators of Real About High School.  
  
Disclaimer: All of the S.H.S cast members belong to me (sailorstarwinter). The plot also belongs to me. The "K-Fight System" belongs to the creators of the Real About High School.  
  
Chapter Five: Auto Class.with the Hottie! (Part One)  
  
'Lucrezia isn't going to like this one bit.especially after the K-fight with Kori.' Syao thought to himself.  
  
"Kyo, take him to see.M-zac." Syao said to the black haired green-eyed guy standing next to him.  
  
~*~ Kyo looked at Syao with widen eyes, he thought that Syao himself was going to deal with the trespasser. But he didn't want to say anything; Kyo already heard what happen to Scarlet this morning and wouldn't want to get an argument even now.  
  
"Okay.come with me.don't fall behind." Kyo said leaving Korin and Syao at the front to watch, "I advise you to watch what you say."  
  
The emerald-blue eyed guy followed him all the way to the dugout door; he waited as Kyo knocked on the door. Kyo knew that his boss would be most unpleased with a prep trying to trespass through their territory.  
  
"Who is it?" A reply came from behind the door, the voice sounded a bit annoyed "It's Kyo.M-zac, there is a slight problem.on something that you may want to deal with yourself."  
  
Lucrezia snapped her fingers making the door automatically open for them to walk in. The two guys walked into the medium-sized dugout, they both saw a figure sitting on a table wrapping something.  
  
"Kyo you may go back now.tell Syao to watch as well." The figure said calmly without even turning to look at the door, "And close the door on the way out." "Yes.I am sorry for disturbing you M-zac." Kyo said bowing as he left the room. Lucrezia just waved her hand motioning for him to leave, the dug out was dark, and there was no windows on the side the only window there was in front.  
  
~*~P.O.V Lucrezia~*~ I was busy bandaging my wounds on my arm when the door knocked, shaking my head I really didn't want to be bothered. All I wanted to be was left alone with my thoughts, but I guess I can't have everything in life.  
  
When I turned to look at the trespasser I saw those emerald-blue eyes, it looked almost like.his.that I knew so well. But it couldn't be Kori's, it was different much more different in a way that I couldn't put in words.  
  
~*~End of P.O.V~*~  
  
"What did you think you where doing.trespassing on Skater Territory?" The figure said from the shadows.  
  
"Going to class.and this is the shortest route to the building!" He said angrily but trying to control it. Lucrezia sat there in the shadows on the desk finishing wrapping up her wound.  
  
"You can't go though here, this is the Skater Territory, you have to go the other way." The shadowed figure stood a few feet away from him, with a hint of annoyance when she/he spoke.  
  
"This isn't your territory, this place is for every one to use!" He said to the person. But what he didn't know was that, he just made a big mistake by saying what he said just then.  
  
"THIS IS MY GANG'S TERRITORY!" the figure shouted and lifted him up by the shirt pinning him against the wall, "DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT IT ISN'T!"  
  
~*~ Syao was busy talking to one of girl gang members; he felt that something was not right. He motioned for two other guys from the side for them to check on Lucrezia, Syao just had a feeling that something wasn't right.  
  
"Roku.Sano go check on the boss, I have a bad feeling about this." Syao said to two guys leaning against the fence watching the rest of the gang skate around. He watched as the two ran to the dugout to check on Lucrezia.  
  
'I just hope that it is nothing to serious.' Syao thought to himself a bit worried for his friend, even though he knew that she would be all right with her skills and abilities.  
  
~*~ "Now.you take what you said back.and I'll go easy on you." She said to him as she pinned him against the wall. Just then they heard pounding on the door, Lucrezia knew it had to be from her gang.  
  
"Boss.open up!" Sano yelled pounding on the door of the dugout hoping that they could hear him.  
  
"Boss.you okay in there?" Roku yelled as he pounded on the door as well, he as much as Sano hoped nothing serious was going on in there.  
  
The guy saw an opening once he heard the pounding on the door, quickly he threw his body at her and pinned her to the ground. His legs held her side down while his hands pinned her arms down above her. Lucrezia was thankful that it was dark enough so the guy couldn't see that she was a girl and not a guy. She hopes that some one would come soon to help her out right about now.  
  
"Get off of me!" Lucrezia shouted, "Sano.Roku bust the damn door down already!"  
  
Both guys started banging against the door, it took only about two minutes till it opened. Once the door opened they saw their boss pinned down by some guy, they ran in and grabbed the guy by his arms restraining him. As they held him Lucrezia was able to stand again, wiping a trickle of blood from the side of her mouth, you could tell that she was not on the best of terms with trespassers now.  
  
"Ah.you did I very big mistake.boy.your going to regret it." She said in a very deadly tone. Sano started to panic at the sound of his boss's voice; he glanced at Roku; seeing that his partner/friend was also in panic.  
  
Lucrezia's long bangs blew in the wind from the now opened door reveling only some sunlight. You could see an outlined figure now emerging from the shadows, with a long black coat swaying to the side in the air.  
  
"Sano.Roku.hold him tightly now." She said coolly with no emotion in her voice as she spoke to them. Making her hand into a fist she punched him in the gut, hard.but not too hard to knock him out.  
  
"Ouch.that's got to hurt." Sano said quietly under his breath as he watched what happened.  
  
"Both of you get him out of my sight.like NOW!" She said as she nursed her hand from punching the guy, "Don't you ever come here again.or else you're going to have another thing coming."  
  
Soon both guys dragged him out of the dugout; they dropped him onto the grass with a semi-satisfied smirk on their faces not to mention they where a bit shaken up at the fact that there leader punched the guy.  
  
~*~ Kori was busy setting up plans with his group in the Audio Visual room, since it was his and his gang's first class of the day. Pretty much when he looked at their class schedule.but he wondered if Lucrezia would have the same classes as him if she still attended Kenjo High, she probably would knowing that they had much in common.  
  
He remembered all the times they where seen together around the Kenjo High campus. It hurt him to know that after she was released from the hospital four years ago, she transferred to Seraphic High. Kori saw the look on her face when he saw her as she left the campus that day; even in his mind's eye he still remembered her hurt look.  
  
It didn't help him much to know that she started her own gang with the ones that followed her to Seraphic after she transferred schools during their sophomore year in school. But he really didn't want to stop them from going, call it a hunch but he felt she would need them while she was there; and right now he felt that she would need them at this moment if she was going to do what she said four years back.  
  
"I wonder when she's planning to start.her plans.for it in motion." Kori said to himself he really wanted to know when she would start so that he could be ready for her attacks. ~*~ Back at Seraphic High campus, the first morning bell rang right when Lucrezia was talking to her gang. They were just not any ordinary school skater gang, but they owned motorcycles and cars too. But everyone in the gang knew that their boss had a car and three motorcycles.  
  
"Okay.who has wood shop this morning?" she called out to her gang, seeing that only three others had the same class, five altogether counting Syao and herself.  
  
"Lets head to class guys!" Syao said to everyone letting Lucrezia think about calculations on how many others of her gang would be in her classes. Since she was a senior and only needed three more credits to graduate she only had three main classes that were: AP Physics, AP English, and Algebra II.  
  
"M-zac you sure about letting him go like this?" Syao asked her as they walked towards the woodshop with three others walking in front of them. He looked at her from the side of his eyes as they walked.  
  
"I'm sure." was all she said to him sarcastically as they walked, the rest of the way the walk was quiet, "Don't worry so much about what happened Syao."  
  
'Don't worry she says.I can't help it if I worry about her.' He thought to himself, but keep a close eye on her as if something bad would happen to her, 'Kori isn't going to like this at all.'  
  
~*~ They all walked into the woodshop class, with Lucrezia first then Syao and the other three last. As they glanced around the room they saw that there was only eight other students, making that thirteen all together for the school year.  
  
"Okay.lets get our seats guys." She said softly to the four guys standing in back of her, "The comfortable seats that is."  
  
They all grinned, knowing what she meant by that, the eight other students where all geeks/nerds, most of which where freshmen while leaving about two percent upperclassmen geeks/nerds from last year. This made their job much more easy for them, that way they could just use them later for something.  
  
The three guys moved to the back seats where most of them were sitting, "Okay.geeks move it.these seats are ours." They all said cracking their knuckles so they would get the point.  
  
Lucrezia stood behind them with her arms crossed over her chest, but you couldn't tell that she had a good-sized bust because she always bound her chest making it look like she was a guy not a girl, waiting for them to move out of the seats. Her foot taped on the cement floor, her patience was growing thin.  
  
"That it, move a side guys!" she growled lowly and shoved her two members aside, glaring at the ones sitting in the chairs "Move.it before I bust your asses out of there."  
  
The underclassmen geeks/nerds just sat there unmoving, the upperclassmen geeks/nerds hid behind the shop tables knowing what was to come next when dealing with the Seraphic High Skater Gang. Especially when it comes to their leader M-zac, since they all had a run in with the leader one time or another.  
  
"W-we got h-here first." One guy said, he had short black messy hair and brown eyes wearing a pair of glasses that where too big for him.  
  
Lucrezia was laughing at this so did Syao and the other three; they knew that these freshmen where so in trouble with her. Then she stopped laughing, she glared at the underclassman that spoke.  
  
"Do you even know who I am?" She said in a dead serious tone that made even her own gang shiver, "Seems like the rest of the class does."  
  
"No I don't know you, you're just a bully that's what you are." He said in a matter-of-fact tone to her. This made every upperclassmen hide behind the tables, except Syao and the other three.  
  
To Be Continued.. 


	7. Chapter Siz: Auto Classwith the Hottie! ...

Seraphic High School Chronicles  
Chapter Six: Auto Class.with the Hottie! (Part Two)  
  
By: sailorstarwinter  
  
Here is the next chapter of S.H.S! So far by the little reviews I have gotten, I been getting great compliments I thank all of those who sent me great reviews. Well so far you have been seeing some of Lucrezia's mysterious past, Syao being over protective of her, Kori's love for her, and the whole gang's commitment to their leader.  
  
Seems like there's going to be some action soon, but not too soon. So who is this mysterious guy that just appeared on the school grounds and had a run in with the S.H. Skater gang? Will Kori ever find out what Lucrezia is even doing or is even feeling at the moment? Can Lucrezia find away to let go of her past? Will her brother's ever find out what changed their little sister this way? What's up with her shop teacher and her?  
  
There is only one way to find out and that is to keep reading the fic! Thanks for all your support my wonderful Reviewers!  
  
Disclaimer: All of the S.H.S cast members belong to me (sailorstarwinter). The plot also belongs to me. The "K-Fight System" belongs to the creators of the Real About High School.  
  
~*~ PREVIOUSLY~*~  
  
"W-we got h-here first." One guy said, he had short black messy hair and brown eyes wearing a pair of glasses that where too big for him.  
  
Lucrezia was laughing at this so did Syao and the other three; they knew that these freshmen where so in trouble with her. Then she stopped laughing, she glared at the underclassman that spoke.  
  
"Do you even know who I am?" She said in a dead serious tone that made even her own gang shiver, "Seems like the rest of the class does."  
  
"No I don't know you, you're just a bully that's what you are." He said in a matter-of-fact tone to her. This made every upperclassmen hide behind the tables, except Syao and the other three. ~*~  
  
Chapter Six: Auto Class.with the Hottie! (Part Two)  
  
If there was ever such a way to describe Lucrezia's face, you could say that you could see a vein popping out from her hand as she made it into a fist. Syao knew what was coming next and so did the others in the room except the freshmen. Every one knew that the leader of the skater gang had an anger management thing.  
  
"You don't know who your messing with geek." She said in a dangerous low tone, "It would be wise if you got out of these seats."  
  
Every one in the room went completely silent as they felt the tension rise in the room. Mostly everyone in the room hoped that the bell would right then so that it would be all over. Syao hoped that his leader/friend wouldn't do anything too risky that would go against her honor and dignity.  
  
'I just hope that her ego system doesn't cloud her vision.too much.' Syao thought to himself as he and the others waited in tension as they watched her, 'But.then again Lucrezia does have a tendency to stop herself before she can do any real damage.'  
  
"I'm going to tell you one last time geek.get out of those seats!" She shouted, despite her calm expression she knew that it would only be a matter of moments before her anger got the better of her.  
  
"No way are we moving we got here first!" he yelled back at her, while his friends sneaked out of their chairs and hid behind the others by the tables. Syao smirked as he saw that the others snuck out of their chairs.  
  
"Ah.but I would rethink about the 'WE' thing." She said as she smirked, for she saw that the others moved out of their seats. But was even more amused when she saw the look on the guys'. It was something that she hadn't seen in a very long time since Kori and her went on there own ways.  
  
'This brings back so many memories.' she thought to herself, 'I wonder if Kori would do the same thing.'  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
At Kenjo High in the auto shop class, Kori and Lucrezia were standing in back of their gang waiting for their gang members to get their usual seats in the back of the room. Every one in their gang was smart and kept good grades; even though they where vicious some times because of their reputation in the school. They where known for their abilities of winning any type of fighting or race.  
  
"Your sitting in our gang leader and his girlfriends seat.so get out geeks." A tall guy with dark brown hair crossed his arms over his chest glaring at the blonde haired guy wearing glasses sitting in the usual seats of the gang.  
  
Meanwhile, Kori wrapped his arms around Lucrezia's waist as if saying that she was his, all Lucrezia did was giggle as she watched. The two where known for their immense fighting and racing abilities. At school the two of them was the most well known couple and the best students there ever was, despite the fact that they were the leaders of the gang and caused trouble most of the time.  
  
"Kori-kun, won't you do something about this?" Lucrezia asked slightly as she whined "My feet are getting sore from standing."  
  
"Just for you my precious rose." Kori said and kissed her lightly on the lips then motioned for the gang to move aside for him. You could see that his expression was no longer a friendly one instead it was a downright serious look. Everyone in the gang knew that when it came to Lucrezia and what she wanted, he would get serious and make it happen just for her sake.  
  
"There are plenty of other seats for you to.." The blonde guy was cut off when Kori punched him in the jaw.  
  
"Now, what did you just say about those seats being free?" Kori asked the blonde guy that he just punched.  
  
"Y-you can have these seats, we where just moving." The blonde haired guy said and moved away from them. While the gang members smirked as they sat down in front of the two chairs in back of them.  
  
Kori walked back up to Lucrezia and held his hand out to her; she took his hand as he led her to the chair. They sat down next to each other, enjoying themselves till the bell rang for class to begin.  
  
~*~ End of Flashback~*~  
  
"Okay...you know what you're really starting to piss me off geek." She said coldly, "Now get out of these seats before I make you."  
  
"You better do as our leader says or else geek." One of the members said in a low dangerous voice, "That is if you wish to ever see the sun rise again."  
  
With a remark like that, the guy immediately stood up out of the chair with his things and bowed to her muttering his apologies to them quickly then scurried to the other sided of the room and sat in a different chair. Soon the five of them sat in the chairs, Syao sat next to Lucrezia just incase something should happen while the others sat in front of them.  
  
~*~  
Just as the last bell rang, the teacher came into the classroom, when Lucrezia looked up she saw that the teacher was the same teacher she had for the past two years she had been at Seraphic. Although he was in is mid twenties, she thought that he was kind of young to be teaching in high school.  
  
"Okay, all you upperclassmen welcome back to another boring fun filled school year, and for all you freshmen welcome to your first year in Seraphic High." The young teacher said as he sat on the edge of his desk.  
  
Lucrezia made motions with her hands; like a puppet as she copied the teacher's speech, making Syao chuckle. She was just amusing herself with her usual antics of making fun of her teachers, but her shop class teacher was the most amusing one of them all to even joke around with. Although she knew the teacher liked her more than a student she showed him no interest at all when ever she was in class, but else where she and her shop teacher were going out. She couldn't help her self but be amused at the way he tried to get her attention.  
  
"We shall begin with the attendance." He said as he began looking down the list of names on the sheet, "When I call out your name tell me that you are here."  
  
The class just nodded, while Lucrezia and her gang just let out a small snort. They never did like doing attendances, but they had no choice to because of Lucrezia's orders on to attend their classes unless she said otherwise. Although they didn't need to be told by their leader, they just knew what would happen if they didn't go to their class.  
  
Just then the teacher started calling out the names, "Togami, Inu."  
  
"Here!" a mellow voice yelled from the back of the room, Lucrezia turned and saw a guy with dark brown hair with red highlights in them and grayish eyes. She turned back around facing the front once more as she eyed Syao from the side, seeing how bored he was.  
  
"Mikage, Todd." The teacher called out another name, this time Lucrezia knew who the guy was. She beat him up the first day she and her gang saw him when he transferred and stole her seat.  
  
"Present!" Todd called out from behind Inu. Syao sneered at the name, he hated Todd, for one reason, which was hitting on Lucrezia the moment she came into the classroom when they first came to the school.  
  
"M-zac.." The teacher called out.  
  
"Yo! Wass up!" she said from her seat with her shades propped up on her head, "Allow me to call my gang.okay Mr."  
  
The teacher nodded to her letting her proceed with her gang roll call, "Listen up.alright Koto Shiko, Hiten Tatsu, Syao Mita, Koryu Kitamako." He watched her take her gang's role call, for as long as he could think of he liked her since she first came to the school; after a few weeks they started going out after she mended her broken heart.  
  
All three guys just nodded to her as she called off their names, she was quite pleased that they all acknowledged themselves to her as she called their names. Turning back around to face the teacher she nodded to him. Once she sat back down their teacher passed out rubrics to all of them, Lucrezia just skimmed through the rubric that was given to her.  
  
'Hmph.this is way to easy too accomplish, I could do all of this in like maybe three weeks or less.' Lucrezia thought to herself as she sneered, 'Really, this is year will be so boring.I'll have nothing to do but torment the underlings in this class and flirt around with Mr. Kyoshita.'  
  
As Syao looked over the rubric he raised his eyebrow, ' Oi, this is too easy.surly this teacher must be joking, Lucrezia and the four of us can surely finish this in less than three weeks at the most.' He glanced at her from the side of his vision, finding the same amused expression she shared with his, but then he frowned when he heard her sneer.  
  
~*~  
  
Just then there was a knock on the door, they all looked up except Syao and Lucrezia they where too busy contemplating the ways they could finish the many assignments in three weeks or less, that they didn't notice the new student walk in to the classroom. That was until the teacher called for their attention for the class to pay attention, all except for Lucrezia's.  
  
Aki Kyoshita, the shop teacher, knew that Lucrezia was listening even though she wasn't paying attention at all. But then again he couldn't blame her for skimming through his much easy rubric of assignments; he was amused at how fast she and her best friend Syao could finish their assignments in a matter of weeks. Although he had to admit to himself, out of all the girls he had in his class for the past two years Lucrezia was something different.  
  
'Now that I think of it, Lucrezia never did open up to any one out side of her gang for three weeks straight until after our date.' Aki thought to himself as he glanced at Lucrezia, who was still looking at the rubric, 'Well, she is extraordinary for one her age, unlike most women my age that I've gone out with.'  
  
Once he saw that the students where paying attention, "Guys, we have a new student that just entered into our school." As if on cue the new student that just walked into the classroom stood in front of the desk. It was then that Lucrezia looked up from her paper and her inner image's jaw dropped drastically when she saw the student.  
  
'Oh.Kami, it's that punk from this morning!' She thought franticly to herself, 'Of all the classes for him to be assigned in for the morning it had to be mines.' Lucrezia glanced at Syao from the side of her vision, she let out a small snicker seeing that his eyes widened at the sight.  
  
"His name is Darren Mamoto, his family had just moved here over the last week of summer." Mr. Kyoshita said as he glanced around the room, "I expect that you all will help him if he gets lost on school campus, that is except for the Oni Blade Gang, that is."  
  
Every one nodded, except for Lucrezia and her gang, they all knew now that the group this morning where none other than the Oni Blade Gang and their leader. Once he pointed out the seat to Darren by the back row of the fifth line (Lucrezia and her gang are sitting in the seventh row all the way in the right upper corner).  
  
When Darren sat down, he glanced around and spotted in the last row sat five guys (not knowing that Lucrezia is a girl now due to the clothes she's wearing), 'They seem oddly familiar.' Darren thought to himself, but was brought of his thoughts as Mr. Kyoshita started talking.  
  
~*~  
  
After what seemed like forever, the bell rang for a one hour and five minute break before their next class started. Ever one left, except for Lucrezia and her gang that was left standing by the door.  
  
"Guys, head for your next class, I'll see you at lunch by our territory." She said smoothly in Japanese to them knowing that they fully understood what she said. Right after they left at a safe distance she tossed her back onto the counter by Aki Kyoshita's desk.  
  
"Wouldn't you be gone by now, babe?" Aki said to her as he looked up from his next class attendance sheet. He saw her smirk as she sat down at the edge of his desk, her hair tied back in a loose ponytail.  
  
"Aki, would I ever leave without saying goodbye?" She said to him in a mocking tone of voice, "Besides my next class is only AP Physics next, it'll only be a wiz."  
  
"You never cease to amaze me sweet thing." He said to her as he flashed her a rare smile. Aki Kyoshita was never an open person to anyone nor did he show any emotion to anyone but Lucrezia. He was twenty-seven, while Lucrezia just turned eighteen three months ago; it never bothered either one of them about their age. Aki almost looked like Kori except for the fact that unruly messy raven black hair and emerald-blue green eyes, not to mention that he was older too.  
  
Lucrezia let out a laugh, not one of her pure melodic voice; she didn't want any one to know that she was really a girl, "Really now Aki, the things I do never do cease to amaze you at all."  
  
"Yes. How true indeed." He grabbed her wrist and led her around his desk to face him, "What is making you seem so distant right now love?" Lucrezia was not surprised that he read her facial expressions during the class time.  
  
"That new student, Mamoto, Aki." She said in a deadly cold voice that sent a shiver down his spine when she spoke.  
  
To Be Continued..  
  
AN: Okay, here is the long awaited Chapter Six of S.H.S! Sorry it took so long, but you know having lots of writers block and being busy with schoolwork doesn't help me at all you know. Any way you're all probably wondering why "Aki Kyoshita" is only twenty-six and is teaching. Well let me tell you this, Aki is portrayed after one of my teachers in my school; I won't say whom though. But yes his age is the same age as my boyfriend's age, but sees he and I are ten years apart (I'm younger than him). Although like in the story, we don't care about our age (I am not getting in to the details about that).  
  
I just finished this fic the day before my last day of school, I'm letting once of my teachers read this (it ended up as a assignment for me some how). But any way, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Keep on leaving reviews, I'll be waiting for five other reviews till I'll update anymore! 


End file.
